Over It
by mickietrish4eva
Summary: Mickie and Melina was dating for 6 months, but Melina broke up with her. About a month of trying to get over the break up, Mickie begins to date Trish. They had been together for 2 months. What happens when Melina wants her back. Melina/Mickie/Trish
1. Chapter 1

Title: Over It

Couples: Melina/Mickie/Trish, Ashley/Lita, Randy, Legacy, John C. & others

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. (Ashley, Trish & Lita never retired)

Summary: Mickie and Melina were dating for 6 months before Melina broke up with her. Now three months later Mickie and Trish got together and Mickie starts to fall in love again. What happens when Melina is jealous and wants Mickie back. Will Mickie go back to Melina or would she stay with Trish?

**Three Months Later**

Mickie was walking towards her locker room when she bumped into Randy, Ted, and Cody. Randy, Ted and Cody were like brothers to her and whenever she was in trouble they were always her back.

"Hey Micks" They all said

"Hey guys, so what are your matches tonight?" Mickie asked

"Well me and Cody are wrestling against Chris Jericho and Edge for the Tag Team titles" Ted replied.

"And I'm wrestling John Cena for the WWE Championship. What about you Micks? " Randy said

"Well I have a match against Melina for the Women Championship" Mickie said

"Good Luck" They all said. Mickie told them good luck too.

Mickie and Legacy went back to their locker room. When Mickie came into her locker room, she went to get change for her match. Raw had started about 20 minutes ago and her match was in 30 minutes. Mickie was deep in thought, thinking about everything that had happened. She and Trish were dating for 2 months after Mickie was struggling to get over Melina. She was happy when her and Trish got together, she had never been happier in her life. The WWE and the world knew about their relationship and were supported. Soon her thoughts were interrupted when she felt two arms wrap around her waist.

"Hey, babe" Trish said kissing Mickie's neck softly

Mickie slowly turned around and gave Trish a hug and a kiss.

"Hey, honey" Mickie said smiling

"What are you doing" Trish asked

"Getting ready for my match against Melina" Mickie said. "Are you coming with me to the ring?" Mickie asked giving Trish another kiss.

"Yeah, I am" Trish said smirking. "I want to see my baby kick her ass." "Love you, babe.

"Love you too, sexy" Mickie said with a sexy grin that made Trish laugh and kiss her again. "Alright then, let's go". With that they went to the gorilla position hand in hand.

When they arrived there, they were met by Melina. Melina was jealous because she still loves Mickie and wants her back.

Melina yelled, "What are you doing her Trish?"

"Well, I'm coming to the ring with my girlfriend" Trish said smiling at Mickie and giving her a passionate kiss.

"Do you have a problem with that" Mickie asked with a smirk. Trish arms were wrapped around mickie's waist tightly. Before Melina could answer, mickie's music played and she told Melina she would see her out there. With that Trish and Mickie went through the curtains and shared a kissed before heading down the ramp. Melina was angry and she vowed to herself that Mickie would be hers again, but unknown to her Ashley, Lita, Legacy and Beth heard her and would stop her from hurting Mickie again. Melina finally went through the curtains.


	2. Chapter 2

The match was intense. Melina and Mickie went back and forth with punches. Trish was at announcer table. Melina was about to hit Mickie with a DDT, when Mickie counter and hit her with the RKO. Backstage in the locker room, everyone saw Randy smirk when Mickie used his RKO. Mickie covered for the pin and she was the new Women Champion. Trish came into the ring and gave Mickie a kiss that had the crowd go wild, they celebrated, and then went backstage. Mickie was pulled into a hug by her friends.

"Mickie Mouse, you did it" Randy said

Mickie groaned, and slapped him on the head. "How many times did I tell you not to call me that?" Mickie asked, making everyone laugh as they continued to argue.

"Ouch, you know I was kidding" Randy pouted

"Yeah, I know you were, but I just like slapping you on the head" Mickie said with a smirk.

They continued to talk until Mickie said she needed to change back into her street clothes and take a shower. Mickie told Trish to go to the catering with the others and that she would meet up with them later. Mickie gave Trish a kiss and left to go to the locker room.

Mickie just got out of the shower and quickly put her clothes on. Mickie was about to go, when Melina came in.

"Mickie we have to talk" Melina ask

"Why?" Mickie said in an angry voice

"I still love you and I want to get back together" Melina replied

"Melina would you just move on, I have. I'm happy with Trish and I love her, but remember it was you who broke my heart" Mickie replied. Before Mickie could leave, Melina grabbed her arm and kiss Mickie on the lips. Mickie pushed her off and left the room. Trish who was going to the locker found Mickie walking towards her.

"Hey, sweetie" Mickie said giving Trish a passionate kiss

"Hey, what's wrong" Trish asked

"Nothing just tired" Mickie replied kissing Trish again. "Lets go" Trish told Mickie she would be right there, she forgot something. Trish knew something was wrong, so when she went to the locker room she found Melina there.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Trish ask

"I was talking to Mickie" Melina replied with smirk

"Listen up Melina, stay away from Mickie, she been through enough because of you. I know that you want her back, she's my girlfriend now. If you don't there is going to be some people after you" Trish said with an angry tone.

"I'm not going to stay away from her. I'm going to try and get her back" Melina replied with a vicious tone.

Before anyone could say anything, Mickie and the others enter the room.

"Melina I told you that I don't want to be with you, I love Trish and I'm going to stay with her" Mickie says stressed out. "I'm going for a walk." Mickie then left the room.

"Trish go after her" Randy said. Trish left to find Mickie. When she was gone, randy told Melina to leave Trish and Mickie alone and to stop trying because nothing would break them up. Melina told them it wasn't over and that she will get what's hers.

Outside of the arena, Mickie was thinking and trying to clear her head. She was happy and falling in love again. Her thoughts were interrupted by Trish calling out her name.

"Mickie, babe, are you okay?" Trish ask worried

"Yeah, just trying to get something out of my head" Mickie said. What if Melina breaks us up, baby?

Trish wrapped her arms around mickie's waist tightly and kiss her softly. Mickie kiss her back and they made out for a few minutes. When oxygen became a problem, they broke apart and put their forehead together.

"She won't. I won't let her, you won't let her and friends won't either too" Trish assured her with another kiss.

Mickie wrapped her arms around Trish's and kiss her again and said "I hope not"

They stayed in that position for a few more minutes before they walked back to the arena hand, in hand.


End file.
